Until The Day i Die
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: Until the day i die i'll spill my heart for you, for you until the day i die i'll spill my heart for you  no importaba lo mal que se llevaran en ciertas ocaciones siempre estarian juntos. SoulXMaka Until The day i die de Story for Years dedicado a nesha


Hola chicas o chicos xDD bien este es un songfic seria mi segundo, bien eh escrito este con intenciones de divercion Soul Eater ni la cancion Until The Day I Die no me pertenecen son de sus creadores legítimos :L y espero y que les guste ^^si hay errores de ortografía en el me avisan (los de que esta en paréntesis no ya que esa es la letra en traducion como la conseguí y creo yo que esa es la correcta) Bien que mas... hay momentos en que son los pensamientos de Soul y de Maka y estan mezclados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Until The Day I Die<strong>_

**_Until the day i die_** _(Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_

**_i'll spill my heart for you, for you_** _(Derramaré mi corazón por ti)_  
><strong><em>until the day i die<em>**_ (Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_**_  
>i'll spill my heart for you<em>**_ (__Derramaré mi corazón por ti)_

Su deber como arma era proteger a su técnico con su propia vida, como amigo tenía que cuidarla y como amante tenía que amarla. Ella como técnica tenía que tener en cuenta la vida de su compañero, como amiga tenía que preocuparse por él y como amante tenía que amarlo.

**_As years go by_**_(Como los años se van)_**_  
>i race the clock with you<em>**_(__Compito con el reloj contigo)_**_  
>but if you died right now<em>**_(__Pero si ti mueres ahora mismo)_**_  
>you know that i'd die to<em>**_(__tu sabras que yo moriría)_**_  
>i'd die to<em>****_o_**_ (Yo moriría también)_

Llevaban tiempo siendo compañeros, años quizás, pero ya se les acababa el tiempo, el estaba en aquella camilla de hospital en el Shibusen, todo porque no era suficientemente fuerte, no cumplió su deber como técnica pero el sí como arma, el había dado su vida por ella. Y ahora el podría morir, y si el moría, ella también moriría, si, también moriría.

**_You remind me of the times _**_(__tu me recuerdas de las veces)_**_  
>when i knew who i was (i was)<em>**_ (Cuando yo sabía quién yo era (yo era)_**_  
>but still the second hand will catch us <em>**_(Pero de todos modos la segunda mano nos cogerá)_**_  
>like it always does<em>**_ (Como ello siempre hace)_

Se encontraba en una habitación con tonalidades del color rojo y negro, había un precioso piano negro de cola, velas y un viejo tocadiscos en el cual salía la música de Jazz y… el diablito. Aquel que representaba la locura para él, simplemente hay estaba diciéndole quien debería de ser… estuvo tentado a aceptar, pero, se acordó de "ella" y sonrió torcidamente y niega a sus peticiones.

**_We'll make the same mistakes_**_(Haremos los mismos errores)_**_  
>i'll take the fall for you<em>**_(Tomaré la caída por ti)_**_  
>i hope you need this now<em>**_(Espero que tu necesites esto ahora)_**_  
>cause i know i still do<em>**_ (el motivo es que yo se yo todavía hago)_

Ambos estaban gritándose, como podría ser tan estúpido(a), pensaron igual, entonces caen del cielo y Soul de una manera rápida hace que Maka quede arriba del, cuando ambos caen se desmayan, y ella se da cuenta de que el otra vez cumplió su deber, sonrió inconscientemente ella aun lo necesitaba pero, el… la necesitaba? Pero ella no sabe que él sabe que aun la necesita.

**_Until the day i die_** _(Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_

**_i'll spill my heart for you, for you_** _(Derramaré mi corazón por ti)_  
><strong><em>until the day i die<em>**_ (Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_**_  
>i'll spill my heart for you<em>**_ (__Derramaré mi corazón por ti)_

Y así siempre eran uno, si uno sofría, el otro también, si el otro estaba feliz el igual así siempre ambos tenían que apoyar al otro no solo por ser arma y técnico no solo porque eran los mejores amigos… era porque ambos eran uno solo ambos… ambos eran el otro.

**__****_Should i bite my tongue?_**_ (¿Debería yo morder mi lengua?)_**_  
>until blood soaks my shirt<em>**_(Hasta que la sangre empape mi camisa)_**_  
>we'll never fall apart<em>**_(Nunca nos desharemos)_**_  
>tell me why this hurts so much<em>**_(Díme por qué esto duele tanto)_**_  
>my hands are at your throat<em>**_(Mis manos están en tu garganta)_**_  
>and i think i hate you<em>**_(Y pienso que te odio)_**_  
>but still we'll say, "remember when"<em>**_(Pero de todos modos diremos, " recuerda cuando ")_**_  
>just like we always do<em>**_(Justo como siempre hacemos)_**_  
>just like we always do<em>**_ (Justo como siempre hacemos)_

Y qué pasaría si solo uno podía salvarse? El tenia que morir? Que se note la herida? Que quede como una marca eterna? Ya había ocurrido eso… aquel día en que pelearon con Chrona y ella seria la que pasaría por eso, pero ella no sabía que el planeaba ser el que siempre estaba herido. Ella aunque sabría que él era un vago nunca lo dejaría aunque él le digiera que la odiara, nunca se desharía de él. Le dolía sobre manera el que él fuera muy frio y que no le digiera que pasa, a veces siente que lo odia, que odia aquella manera de ser el… acaso no se daba cuenta de cuánto lo amaba? Realmente quería matarlo… pero a veces le sorprendía cuando estaban solos y que él le diga "recuerdas cuando…" recuerdos de ellos, recuerdos hermosos, siempre pasaba cuando se peleaban.

**_Until the day i die_** _(Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_

**_i'll spill my heart for you, for you_** _(Derramaré mi corazón por ti)_  
><strong><em>until the day i die<em>**_ (Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_**_  
>i'll spill my heart for you<em>**_ (__Derramaré mi corazón por ti)_

**_Yeah, i'll spill my hear_**_(si , derrame mi corazon ! )_

**_Yeah!, I'll spill my hear for youuu!_**_(si , derrame mi corazon por ti !)_

Aun se acuerda cuando acepto ser su compañero, no le importaba si eso le costara la vida, no importaba si eso merecía terminar en el hospital por un maka-chop, no importaba… ¡No importaba nada! Si el costo de todos esos buenos momentos con ella son momentos de alegría, divercion, ¡No importaba! Si el precio es ese… ¡Lo pagaría con todo gusto!

**_My hands are at your throat_**_ (Mis manos están en tu garganta)_

**_and i think i hate you_**_ (Y pienso que te odio)_

**_we made the same mistakes_**_(nosotros cometemos los mismos errores)_  
><strong><em>mistakes like friends do<em>**_(los errores como los amigos hacen)_

**_My hands are at your throat_**_ (Mis manos están en tu garganta)_

**_and i think i hate you_**_ (Y pienso que te odio)_

**_we made the same mistakes_**_ (cometimos los mismos errores)_

**_made the same mistakes_**_(cometimos los mismos errores)_

No importaba si había momentos en que ella lo quería matar, no importaba si a veces pensaba que lo odiara, ¡no importaba muchas cosas! Cometían los mismos errores a la hora de tratarse, pero bien, así era su relación y la amaba.

**_Until the day i die_** _(Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)_

**_i'll spill my heart for you, for you_** _(Derramaré mi corazón por ti, por ti)_

* * *

><p><span>Bien aqui se acaba, este Fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida Nesha Stela Moon :33 te quiero One-chan esto era un secreto no te me estés celosa. <span>

.

.

.

v

Review?


End file.
